Yearning
by ZyLex123XD
Summary: Hermione has kept the secret for 5 years and now some silly ministry gag is going to ruin all that hard work. She knows there's nothing she can do. It's a disaster, it's obvious. Add in a blooming romance(that she desperately avoids), reunions and a certain snake villain into the mix.(not s, life of Hermione Granger/Sakura Haruno is a piece of cupcake.(NOT)-AU,non-mass
1. Chapter 1

*Note- Voldemort doesn't exist in this fic meaning Harry will have alive parents and will change personalities quite a bit. Tri-wizard tournament happened, Cedrick is alive but Harry won.  
>Though Naruto universe will be the same.<p>

A sixteen year old Hermione is confused. And she doesn't like it any bit. She needs to know everything. Call her a know it all but it's all she is.

The thing that confuses her is something Professor Dumbledore had just announced. Apparently the ministry had invented a new spell. A spell that is like a pensieve but is a lot bigger and on top of that it shows a flashback scene then shows the biggest desire or wish the person has. Apparently the ministry required all the students from 3rd year to 7th year to undergo through it.

Many had panicked but the ministry had assured them that it will not show dirty fantasies or wet dreams, in which many had sighed in relief.

Another problem, it will be held at the Great Hall, where many will watch. Hermione Granger is not shy though it doesn't mean she's excited everyone will see her memories and deepest desire, add the fact that they don't know about her… er… other life.

Shinobi didn't exist in their belief. Imagine their shocked faces when they see her healing or fighting someone. Merlin, they don't even know her other name is Sakura Haruno!

Another downside is that they'll spend less on studying and more on watching even on weekends. 'This is not good.' She sighed. 'But, I can't do anything about it.'

Deciding that thinking too much is pointless, she stabbed into her steak then sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Enough daydreaming?" Harry grinned.

Fred jumped into the conversation, "Oh, dear Harry when will you ever get that Hermy won't ever get enough daydreaming?" Hermione playfully glared at him as he and the boys laughed.

-Team 7 vs Golden trio-

"We'll start with 3rd year Ravenclaw for this week. Please sit on the chair in front as I call your name."

Hermione watched as, one by one 3rd year Ravenclaws sat down and showed their life to everyone. Some desires were unreasonable, some were shallow, some were deep but one had caught her attention. It was Rossana Haves', a muggleborn.

**"I want to be strong."**

It showed how she was abused as a child. How she was bullied. Hermione felt like seeing through a mirror. 'Maybe my wish will be the same.'

After a few hours of more watching they had just one class before the day is officially over. She rushed through Hogwarts as she heads to her class.

++++++

She was eating her dinner quietly as a piece of paper fell into her lap.

'_Meet me at the courtyard at midnight_.' Hermione knew who it's from. They were having a secret relationship-ish. She wasn't sure If she could call it a relationship, anyway. It seemed like one but she wouldn't her get ahead of herself. It's not safe to assume. Besides he flirts around, anyway.

And she herself isn't sure if she needs a man. 'Naruto-baka, Kakashi-sensei, Sai and Sasuke-kun, they're more than enough for me. I don't need another man in my life.' The four of them is already a migraine. She can't imagine anything worse. Moreover they made a promise they made is something she intends to keep, ' Team mates before soul mates.' Not that a certain man that she will be meeting later is her soul mate.

She just likes his company that's all. She convinced herself.

His sunny disposition reminds her a lot of Naruto, that's why she's attracted to him, she convinces herself again.

She shook her head then proceeded eating.

"Welcome! Welcome Hermione Granger to the world of the living!" Harry was doing bowing motions with his hand raised that it looked like he was worshipping someone.

The boys along with Ginny laughed. "I told you Potter. She can't just stop." Fred was good-humouredly pointing an accusing finger to Harry with mock reprimanding tone.

Hermione being Hermione, just rolled her eyes then smiled.

Soon enough they were chattering animatedly.

-

Any guess who 'he' will be?  
>Anyway This Idea just popped in….<br>I don't own anything except the plot. 


	2. Chapter 2:Introduction to the Other Life

Hermione:

I snuck past Lavender and the other girls without a problem, which I'm glad for. Merlin knows how Lav is such a light sleeper. Other times that I tried to sneak away she woke up and interrogated me.

I hurried to the courtyard and slowly I could make out a familiar figure through the dark. I rushed to him then tapped his back lightly. 

"You're fast today," he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Managed to slip out without waking Lav up." I sat down the grass and he did the same. 

"I don't know why we keep this a secret, Fred." He then turned to me and smiled nervously, "You know that I have the reputation of not being taken to keep." 

"That's the point we're not even in a relationship. We're just two friends hanging out, right?" I turned to him then grinned. 

"Yeah, yeah just friends," He gave me a tight-lipped smile. Then for a moment there I thought I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes and hurt? 

**CHA! It's not safe to assume!  
><strong> 

****_**Inner?**_

**The one and only!**

_**Why are you back? I thought you're only allowed to show your presence at home?**_

**Long story short, the new spell the ministry had allowed me access since it digs your memories of Konoha into its magic. It allows me the link I need since a part of home is blended into the magic that surrounds the castle now.  
><strong> 

****_**Okay…  
><strong>_

**Ignore me pay attention to that yummy man now.  
><strong> 

****"Anyway, I got to go now. Busy day tomorrow, you know?" his words are frantic now, as if hurrying to get away from me. 

"Yeah, bye," he entered the castle again leaving me outside. After a while I also entered the castle with a long sigh.

-SAKURA UCHIHA(lol)-

When I woke up it's already noon. It's rare for me to wake up so late but when it happens it means that I was stressed. 

It's Sunday, no classes. I stared into blank space for fifteen minutes, then I did another time check. It's already 12:30, surely everyone is having lunch at the Great Hall now. I got up, headed to my dresser and pulled out my red shirt that had the Haruno crest on it. Then I slipped my jeans on. 

I walked peaceful too careful not to have any daydream again.

I sat next to Harry, "You're pretty late. Wait? Is it the end of the world?" 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I was tired," then I shrugged. Who could blame someone tired for sleeping too long.

Lunch was uneventful but I couldn't help but notice Fred was completely ignoring me. I turned back to my plate thinking it will eventually pass boy, I was so wrong 2 months had passed and he was still ignoring me…

-TEAM KAKASHI-

**Two months later…**

You have to be kidding me! Today is the day my year and house will undergo through the ministry's ploy.

Sigh… 

There's no escape they're going to know now. 

I watched as each one of them went and sat in front, the longest time so far in the previous month is 10 hours and I'm pretty sure that I'll beat it. 

**Well you gotta do what you gotta do!**

_**Shut up Inner…**_

"Hermione Granger, you're last for today." 

Bloody hell, I'm not up to it. I slowly walked forward then sat down. Slowly I felt magic course through my veins, more magic than I can imagine. I slowly feel my consciousness waning. 

_'Kami help me.'  
><em> 

__**Now you ask for Kami? Wasn't it Merlin?  
><strong> 

****_**Not helping inner. Not at all.  
><strong>_

_**_**_

_**3**__**rd **__** person-**_

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, it's not every day that you see the Smartest Witch of her Age declaring her deepest wish. 

Then silence filled the hall. "Why is it blank?" a random Hufflepuff asked. 

"It doesn't work?" a Slythetin. 

"Shh… It's starting!" Ron shouted and everyone did shut up. 

**"My greatest wish is to never find a love greater than this."  
><strong> 

****Everyone at the Hall was confused of what she meant. Then when somebody was about to ask a question a picture showed up. 

Hermione was in the middle and there were 4 men with her. At her right was a blond that wore an orange jumpsuit and had a grin. He had cerulean eyes that seem to shine. Weird enough he had whiskers or was it scars? Either way Everyone in the hall thought it was weird. 

Then next to the blond was a black haired man. He's crouched down into a lazy stance, he wore a navy blue turtle neck. He had bored onyx eyes but his smirk told another story. He contrasted badly with the bright boy beside him. 

To her left was a pale skinny boy. His grin can be easily identified as fake. He also had black hair like the moody boy. They could be brothers. His eyes couldn't be seen. He wore a shirt that exposed his belly although it was covered in a cloth, the cloth was transparent.

At their back was a tall man with…white hair? He wore mask that only showed one eye. They could tell he was smiling because of the quirk of his eye. He was holding an orange covered book on one of his hands. 

Hermione was the most surprising one. She stood in the middle, her hair pulled up in a bun. An enormous smile plastered on her face, bangs hung down just before her eyes. Her eyes they held mirth that the Hogwarts residents rarely see. She looked different from the Hermione they knew. 

**"I don't want to fall in love. I'm afraid that if I do, it will overshadow this love. I couldn't and wouldn't want that. This love made me strong. This love gave me the strength to stand on my own feet all the while holding on to someone. This love is what I treasure the most. This love brings the best and worst out of me and accepts me even when everyone else won't. So, please hear my plea, prevent me from finding any other love stronger than this."  
><strong> 

****Everyone at the Great Hall was silenced. 

Harry was confused. How come Hermione never told him about them? He thought he is the best friend, she could've at least told him or even mentioned to him. Sure he and Hermione clash because he's the popular prankster and troublemaker while she was the boring know-it-all bookworm but they are close like siblings. Harry felt something akin to envy at the men that surrounded he, they made her smile and eyes shine with humour by their mere presence, while he has to do the funniest thing for her to even laugh and not scold him. 

Ginny was surprised. Who knew Hermione can snag some fine looking men? But, looking through the picture, it looks like everything was platonic. What a pity. 

Fred was jealous. Those men have probably seen the side of Hermione he's… erm… they've never even caught a glimpse before. He loves her but their reputation is keeping him from confessing. He sounds like a hypocrite, maybe he is one but for his age standing is what matters the most. To say he was hurt when she said that they were 'friends' is probably the biggest understatement of the century, boy was he crushed. He then thought avoiding her was the best solution. 

Ron was hungry. But, he wants to watch what will unfold even though his stomach is growling. 

_The seen zoomed into a forest, showing uncountable tree with thick and long branches. The it finally stopped when they saw a figure. It was Hermione she was leaning on a tree holding a walkie-talkie(of course the wizards that have no muggle parentage thought of it as a rectangular black box that talks).  
><em> 

_"I can see them. They're near Baka about twelve o'clock of him. Sasuke-kun hold him back he might do something rash again." She spoke through the walkie-talkie(rectangular black box).  
><em> 

_"RASENGAN!"  
><em> 

_Hermione look startled for a second then face palmed.  
><em> 

_"Too late," a deep voice replied over the walkie-talkie.  
><em> 

_"That idiot."  
><em> 

_Then the scene changed it was focused on the blond. He was up in the air and it was obvious he was the one who shouted earlier. What jumbled the wizards thoughts is the thing he is holding in his hands, it was a sphere of blue then he outstretched his hand pointing it to the bunch of people wearing black that Hermione was talking about earlier.  
><em> 

_They were in a bigger shock when the attack landed, there was an explosion. Smoke filled the forest and when the smoke cleared, there was a big crater in to which many wizards and witches alike gasped at.  
><em> 

__**Main Hall:  
><strong> 

****"What was that **thing**? Is it magic? No, I've never seen magic like that. It didn't even look like a spell." Dumbledore asked aloud, clearly astound. 

The Great Hall then buzzed with noises, some were shouting how cool it was and some were like Ron, mouth agape asking 'What The Bloody Hell Was That?' again and again. 

"Shhh! They're talking!" a Gryffindor shouted, quite obvious that she wanted to know more. 

**Pensieve:  
><strong> 

****_"I told you to never act without us knowing!"____it was evident that Hermione was very much furious now. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the ground._

"_And you Sasuke, you were the one nearest to him, you could've prevented him!" She whirled around and pointed an accusing finger to her black haired teammate.  
><em> 

_"Hn,"  
><em> 

_"You human ice block! If you don't speak the human language I ask of you, I'm going to crush your skull, heal it and crush it again until I'm satisfied." Another shock for the Hogwarts students. Hermione was never the one to threaten with violence if she did it was only minus of house points and detention. They really didn't know if she was kidding or not.  
><em> 

_"Argh! Say something about this sensei!" she then turned to Kakashi gesturing towards the boys.  
><em> 

_While the addressed man remained silent and kept reading his book. Hermione just kept staring at him, impatiently waiting for a reply.  
><em> 

_"If you don't say anything, I'll burn all your Icha-Icha books." Hermione said in a fake sweet tone._

_The white haired man immediately stopped reading._

"_Now, now Sakura-chan there's no need for such thing to happen. Calm down, besides we defeated the enemy. See?" he pointed at the rogue ninjas lying everywhere the field(men in black for the wizards). They were confused why the man called her Sakura but they guessed it was her other name._

"_But what if Naruto couldn't handle it? What if they were stronger?" Hermione then sighed. "I give up." She raised her hands for the indication of surrender._

"_That's good. It'll be nice if dickless and homosexual both got away unharmed." The pale boy spoke for the first time. For the Hogwarts students are… shocked(again) for the use of such vulgar words. But, weird seems to be okay to them now that they've been shocked awfully a lot for the day.  
><em> 

_"But," Hermione started, and her teammates waited for the judgment "No Ramen or Tomato soup for a week." Sasuke and Naruto gasped and looked apologetic.  
><em> 

_"No, Saku-chan anything but that. Please, no." the blond had tears streaming down his face now.  
><em> 

_"The dobe is right." Oh, so he knew human language. "I'll tell aniki." 'who is aniki,' everyone at Hogwarts thought?' as they saw the power it held over Hermione as her eyes widened in surprise.  
><em> 

_"I suppose I could make it 3 days." The others remained silent, she took it as a 'Yes' and they continued their way back to the village, all the while Naruto shouting and making some noise.  
><em> 

_The residents of Hogwarts was once again astound as they say them jumping from tree to trees.  
><em> 

_The scene blurred as it morphed into another._

__  
><em> 

_Heyo! Anyway I rushed the other scenes as you have noticed I wanted to focus more on the flashback and Konoha memories.  
>Thanks for reading!<br>__**-I do not own anything.  
>incase you"re confused Hermione doesn't want any other love than team 7 gives her that's why she refuses any other love including romantic ones<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3:It Started With an Ice-cream

Don't own anything!_

**Pensieve:  
><strong> 

****_The screen went blank momentarily as Hermione spoke again.  
><em> 

__**"I was always chasing for them. I wanted to walk side by side with them, same pace and same direction. I want to be there when Naruto's dream comes true. I want to be there when Sai finally learns how emotions really work. I want to be there when Sasuke surpasses his brother. I want to be there when Kakashi-sensei takes off his mask."  
><strong> 

__Great Hall: 

Everyone was silenced. They never knew her wish could be this deep. They thought it will be along the lines of being the smartest witch or even the most successful witch at all times. They never knew she had these thoughts. Knowing her for many years hearing this from her might be impossible but, 'That's the point. Maybe we didn't really know her, we just assumed.' They thought. 

Heck, they still couldn't get over what they saw earlier. They were asking themselves again and again if what they saw was real. Hermione couldn't have made it up, no matter how great of a witch she is. 

_Pensieve:  
><em> 

__**"Only them can see the smallest details about me. They would notice if I was lying right away. They would pinch my cheeks if they see me faking a smile and they would make me laugh when I'm about to cry. I would never tell them how much I really love them of course, it would make their heads bigger."  
><strong> 

_The scene then showed what they assumed to be Hermione's room or rather apartment judging by her pictures posted at the walls.  
><em> 

_It then focused at her sleeping form. Then a knock seemed to wake her up. She stood up straight and rushed to her window as the knocks became frantic. She slid her window open and gasped.  
><em> 

_"Put him in the chair." She ordered them, as the silver haired man and blond carried the black haired moody teen..  
><em> 

_"What happened?" she asked them.  
><em> 

_"Ambush." The azure-eyed teen said.  
><em> 

_"Figures." She rolled her eyes and ripped Sasuke's clothes. She took an intake of breath as she saw a huge gash. A huge slash that ran vertically from his shoulder blades to his stomach. "This is severe. Naruto get me my soldier pills. This will take a while. His chakra is drained too."  
><em> 

_She then laid her hand over his chest. It started glowing green, she then proceeded healing him. The scene changed and came back Hermione finished healing Sasuke no mark of wound now. He was sleeping soundly in her bed now.  
><em> 

_She sighed…  
><em> 

_"I'll go get the futon." She went to the other room the apartment only had and grabbed three futons and four pillows(two for Naruto.).  
><em> 

_"Now sleep." They nodded. They transferred Sasuke to the futon. They went to her cabinet and grab their night clothes that they usually leave behind. They dressed inside the bathroom and Hermione soon fell asleep.  
><em> 

_Then the scene changed again. Hermione's eyes shot open.  
><em> 

_*snores  
><em> 

_Her eyebrow twitched. She then kicked Naruto luckily for her he was nearest to her bed. Unfortunately for him though. She swung her leg and kicked him full in the stomach.  
><em> 

_"AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. "What was that for!?"  
><em> 

_"You were snoring." She turned her back from him. And slept again, it was a miracle how the other two didn't wake up with all the noise. But, then again it happened often, they were bound to get used to it. In, short they were already immune unlike the Hogwarts students who cringed when they saw the force of the kick.  
><em> 

__Great Hall 

What more can they say? That they are shocked? Yes, they still are but they are more eager to bombard her with questions once she finishes. An hour had only past and it already shocked them to their core. Maybe they'll experience a heart attack by the end of it. Merlin they hope not. 

But, seeing Hermione's 'wicked' as dubbed by Ron, healing powers they might think it's not that impossible. They watched in fascination as she faced the blood without screaming when the Hogwarts girls were screeching at the sight of the gash. 

'When she finishes, I'll definitely have her help at the hospital wing. I need it when all of these kids are running around recklessly.' Madame Promfey stared at the Pensieve thoughtfully. 

**Pensieve:  
><strong> 

_Hermione was sleeping soundly as they heard the men whisper to themselves.  
><em> 

_"Dobe, I tell you, not a good idea." Sasuke said while his arms are crossed.  
><em> 

_"I agree with Sasuke-Chan." To which Naruto ignored and Sasuke glared at.  
><em> 

_"Hehehehe…." He had a goofy grin on him while rubbing his hands together. "Just watch teme. I'll prove you wrong."  
><em> 

_He then walked up to Hermione. Slowly.  
><em> 

_"RAMEN! IS! THE! BEST!" he shouted near Sakura's ear. To which Hermione shouted at. She grabbed Naruto's shoulders and said,"Naruto." While smiling sweetly.  
><em> 

_"Yes Sakura-Chan?"  
><em> 

_"R-U-N."  
><em> 

_"Huh? Wha…" then Hermione grabbed his shirt and threw him miles away. "Hmp." She turned her head and dusted off,  
><em> 

_"Told it was not a good idea." Sasuke shrugged.  
><em> 

_"And since he pissed me off, instead of Ramen I'll cook tomato soups." Hermione proceeded to the kitchen, to which Sasuke beamed at.  
><em> 

_The three of them was eating when they heard a knock.  
><em> 

_"Ugly, it's me." They heard from the other side of the door. Hermione unlocked the door and let him in. "Where were you?" she asked.  
><em> 

_"Reporting to Tsunade. Are? Where is dickless?" he questioned as his gaze scanned the room.  
><em> 

_"Don't ask." His almost look-alike replied.  
><em> 

_"Ah! Uchiha you didn't die. Such a pity. I had high hopes." He said and a vein appeared at Sasuke's forehead._**  
><strong> 

****Great Hall

Awesome healing powers and now monstrous strength. What will they see that will still shock them about Hermione.

From then on many had promised that they will not get on her bad side. They don't want to be at the end of that kick and throw. Really they don't. 

**Pensieve:**

"**I would never actually tell them but I admire them. I admire Naruto's strength physical, mental and emotional. He grew up without any mother and father, he was hated by a village and his only support was Iruka-sensei and the Third. Even then they were still wary of him. I admire Sasuke's determination, he was always compared to his brother and he had never let that hold him back. Instead it became his strength, one he'll be an equal or maybe even surpass him. I admire Sai's ability to be expressive. Not when he speaks, but when he draws, he can express anything that he could never have the ability to say in person. I admire Kakashi's will to not let history repeat itself, history that can never be spoken of. Though if you ask me I'll say it's Naruto I admire the most. Everyone calls him a failure, but you know what? He proves them wrong."  
><strong> 

****_The scene showed Hermione as a child in the middle of a playground alone. She looked around and saw a blond boy seating at one of the swings. He seemed lonely, his eyes were downcast and his lips were shaking as if about to cry.  
><em> 

_She walked to him with her small legs.  
><em> 

_"Why are you alone?" She asked the boy with a smile.  
><em> 

_"Go away." He said. This girl wouldn't want to be his friend once she knows that the villagers don't like him.  
><em> 

_"No!" She said her arms to her side. "I want to play with you." He glared back. Then she stuck her tongue out, he blinked.  
><em> 

_"Sakura!" A woman called her and glared at Naruto.  
><em> 

_"Well, I'll be back." She waved her hands. She didn't notice how the woman glared at Naruto.  
><em> 

_Naruto was sure that the woman would tell the girl to stay away from him and she would. Naruto watch from afar as the woman spoke a little harsh and pointed her finger at him.  
><em> 

__The Next Day at the Pensieve_  
><em> 

_Once again Naruto was by the swing. He was alone again, to his surprise someone spoke to him.  
><em> 

_"Do you like ice-creams? I love vanilla ice-cream. I'll treat you later if you play with me." She spoke with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened.  
><em> 

_"Are you sure?" he asked.  
><em> 

_"Yeah as long as you play with me." She smile at him.  
><em> 

_She was surpised when Naruto hugged her and went teary eyed, he let go of her and wiped his tears while sniffing.  
><em> 

_"Come on!" He shouted. Hermione laughed.  
><em> 

_"I'm Sakura."  
><em> 

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be Hokage one day, believe it!" he said with thumbs up, he waited for her to laugh when she only smiled and spoke, "Then I'll be your head medic!" they looked at each other and laughed.  
><em> 

_They laughed and played together for a long time. They went to the ice-cream parlor, head to the cashier and bought some ice-creams. When Naruto was about to grab one of the ice-cream another hand was gripping it.  
><em> 

_"Hey, it's mine." He said.  
><em> 

_"No, it's mine." Fiery blue met burning black.  
><em> 

_"We could just order another." But she was ignored.  
><em> 

_"It's mine!" they shouted at the same time.  
><em> 

_They fought over the poor ice-cream for about five minutes and still counting.  
><em> 

_"Shut up it's mine." Sasuke stated.  
><em> 

_"Hmp, teme." Naruto crossed his arms and he and Hermione bought another one.  
><em> 

_"Tch, dobe." He glared at Naruto.  
><em> 

_"What did you just say!?" Naruto was now ecstatic.  
><em> 

__**"And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. Imagine our surprise when we were put in the same team. We met Sai sometime later but we treated him as if he met us since we were children. I don't know why but seeing Naruto, Sasuke and Sai bicker and Kakashi reading in a corner makes me happy, not the cruel happy but the content happy. It would be nice if I could spend the rest of my life like that with them. We were the family each one of us looks for. I'd never wish for anything more. I wish there wasn't anything more."**_  
><em> 

__

_Please Review I would really want to know what you think . Anonymous or account just please give me your opinion and I'm open for suggestion.  
>lalalalala<em>

_-buhbye!_****


	4. Chapter 4:More Headaches

So I might be fast at updating these days but I might update for the next few days. I can't put this at the same day of my exam. Well anyways, enjoy!

_ 

Hermione's pensieve ended, the moment she opened her eyes she saw people looking at her. 

"Er… I've got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" She scratched her head and nervously laughed. And the Hogwarts student the shouted questions, at the same time. 

"What was that? Was that magic?" 

"How can you do that?" 

"Where is that place?" 

"Who were those people?" 

"How did you learn how to do that?" 

"When can we eat?" 

A pause. Everyone stared at Ron. 

"Even now you're thinking about food." Harry stated with a sigh and a shake of the head. 

"He's right. We should eat, questions later." Dumbledore said while looking at Hermione with a twinkle of his eyes again. 

Hermione got up and walked to the Gryffindor table, sat between Harry and Ron, Harry and the other Gryffindors had asked questions but Hermione just dismissed them by raising a hand to signal wait. She was hungry. Feeling nervous can make you hungry. 

They all ate in silence, but occasional Hermione would see someone staring at her. One time it was Harry, then George, then Ginny, then Fred, then some random Gryffindor or other house members. 

She cleared her throat ready to explain. 

"I'm only going to say what you need to know. Ask questions later." She said and all of them nodded. 

"It all started when I was five year old, in the other place, I was told by my grandmother that the Haruno clan has a special Kekkai Genkai, and I had the most powerful in many centuries. A Kekkai Genkai is a family bloodline. You won't be able to obtain it if the blood of the clan if the blood itself doesn't between your veins run between your veins. And no, blood transfer is also not included, well it was never tested anyway. Back to the story, my grandmother then told me about it." She paused and they waited for her to continue, soon enough she did. 

"Would you believe me if I told you that there are more than one dimensions? Well, yes there are more than one dimension. My grandmother told me that in the first and second dimension, you have a body present there. Though same personalities and almost like the same mind but you two won't be able to communicate. My power is to be able to travel through dimensions, the downside I can only control one body. Imagine my surprise the first time I used it I entered a body that have been in comatose almost a year after birth. You see dimensions have different times. This body went to comatose when I was born in that other dimension. It only woke up when I activated my Kekkai Genkai and my soul transferring into its body. Now, it's my body in Konoha that's unconscious. Most of the holidays I'm in Konoha and sometimes when I have a long mission, I use Kage Bunshin and hide my other body somewhere." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the questions. 

"What is Kage Bunshin." Ginny asked. 

"It's like the Rasengan that you saw Naruto use earlier, but it only duplicates my body. It vanishes to smoke when harmed severely, which never happened." She then looked around, as if asking who were about to ask more. 

"So at that other dimension, we also have a body that we don't know? And you have two bodies and have been able to know both of them while you can only control the other? So we have two souls and you have one?" 

"Yes, yes and no." there was silence and she continued. "I have two souls but unlike you my other soul is the opposite of me in some ways, when you are the total duplicate of yours. Why can't we just separate and occupy one body? It's because we're inseparable. Though at times she cannot show up at Hogwarts, we usually talk to each other in our minds in Konoha. It might sound crazy but yeah. 

"You keep mentioning this Konoha. Is that the place of the other dimension?" a Ravenclaw raised his hand and asked. 

"Yes, it's part of it. That place is divided into four nations. I live in the land of fire, in the village called Hidden leaf or what I called earlier as Konoha." 

"Who were those boys, your boyfriend?" Fred had asked jealously and George elbowed him and told him to shut up.

"They're not. They are my team mates. We are put into a team after we graduate from the Academy. Enough questions the rest is classified information." She said in a dismissive tone. She finished her plate and ran to her dorm. She laid on the bed and concentrated her chakra. Soon enough when she opened her eyes she was in someone's room in Konoha. 

"Where am I?" She rubbed her head and felt it throbbing. 

"My room. You collapsed earlier, you hit your head in the stone pavement." She whirled around only to see Itachi Uchiha behind her leaning casually at the wall. She was okay with him. There were times that it felt like they were close but he is too quiet at times. 

'Well, that explains the ache' she thought. Then she blushed to realize that she was still on his bed. "Um.. How long?" 

"Hn, about a few hours." He replied. 

"Well, I'll be going now." She stood up but then her legs felt jelly, she braced herself for the fall when she realized Itachi's arms were wrapped around her. 

"You keep falling today, Sakura-chan." She blushed again and apologized. He smirked at her blush ' How cute.' He thought. 

She exited the room and walked around the hall. The Uchiha manor is big and she found herself often lost. 

"Sakura?" she heard behind her. "We were looking for you." It was Sasuke and he was getting impatient. Impatient Sasuke was never good. 

"We'll have a meeting at the Hokage tower, ASAP." Sai said behind Sasuke. She nodded and they headed to the Hokage tower. They jumped from roof to roof. 

Sakura was surprised to see her mother, Itachi and the rest of the Haruno clan inside. She looked at Tsunade waiting for an explanation. Soon enough she spoke. "It seems that Orochimaru has found ways to travel through dimension. This is an S-rank mission. You and the rest, well only the rest will enrol at Hogwarts, as you already are to investigate Orochimaru's whereabouts. Don't worry you just have to use your Kekkai Genkai while the others will have to travel, their travel is no problem, me and the rest of your clan will take care of that. They will arrive tomorrow." 

"Oh, and don't worry about Dumbledore, we already met earlier. He agrees, as long as you protect the school."

_

Chapter 4 done!

Don't own anything…. 


	5. Chapter 5:The Sorting

When Hermione woke up at Hogwarts she wasn't surprised Lavender and her other roommates were watching her. They seemed like they were about to ask questions but they something was holding them back from actually speaking. 

**Gee. It might be your monstrous strength that they saw earlier when you threw Naruto a few blocks away.**

_**Shut up. They haven't seen it all anyway.  
><strong>_

_****_**You're right they haven't seen you make a huge crater with your bare fists, yet.  
><strong> 

****_**Ugh… Just shut up.  
><strong>_

_****_She removed the blanket wrapped around her, slowly got up and headed to shower. Really she has to find ways for everything to turn back to normal. But, she knows it's all futile, the gang would be arriving later. 

They were going to investigate about Orochimaru. A shiver always runs through her spine when she thinks of him. She never liked that bastard. Not when he tried to sexually harass Sasuke during the chunin exams. Actually he had bit Sasuke but when the overprotective brother came, it was solved and they were sure Orochimaru had seen Hell on Earth. Nobody wants to be at the end of that Mangekyou Sharigan. 

Speaking of that Mangekyou, Itachi got it when he thought he had killed Shisui but the slimy bastard was only pretending. Slimy bastard he just unlocked a beast inside a beast, but he didn't know that at that time. Hermione heard that when Itachi was angered at some time during the past, the skies of Konoha became blood red for almost two days. 

She must've dozed off for a long time as the skin on her fingers had wrinkled. She stood up and exited the bathroom. She dressed and headed towards the Great Hall. She suspected she was the topic as they quieted when she entered. The huge noise was subdued to frantic whispers and a glance towards her form. 

She headed towards the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ginny. She grabbed a toast and took some bacon and an egg to her plate. She then proceeded eating it. 

"How was your night?" Ginny asked her trying to start a conversation. And Hermione resisted the urge to sigh in relief hearing a normal question since yesterday. She took a last bite at her toast and replied to Ginny, "Just peachy." 

That seems to satisfy her. "Did you know we are having transfer students today. Everyone thinks they are from your world. It seems like a big coincidence now." Many heads turned to them as Ginny opened the topic again. They waited for Hermione's angry outburst and denial but all they got was a nod and she said, "Actually they are. They have to take care of some business." Ginny looked surprised for a moment then thoughtful the next. 

"I thought travelling through universe from universe is impossible." She asked and Hermione only replied, "That's what I thought, too." 

Their conversation was interrupted by Dumbledore. 

"Attention! We have transfer students arriving today and due to that damage done to the Pensieve by some students." He glanced at the Slytherin table. 

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked particularly to no one. 

"Slytherins thought it would be funny to prank the Pensieve, that's all." Harry replied. And she nodded. 

"There will be no classes for the rest of the week!" Dumbledore exclaimed. 

Cheers were heard. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Anyway we'll start the sorting now. Please enter." Soon enough the shinobi entered and they all gasped. Well, more like squeals from the girls but they were all noisy nonetheless. 

Naruto was the first one, surprise surprise, they were all wearing black robes. He was cheery and jumping up and down all through the way. 

"Uzumaki Naruto." He skipped to the chair and sat down. The hat was placed over his head. 

"AHHH!" he shouted and got away from the hat. "It's speaking inside my head. Kuruma is enough please don't speak through my head!" Hermione just face palmed, 'What an idiot.' 

"Baka! It was supposed to. Now put your ass down that chair, let it sort you or drag you to the chair and bury you to the ground with only your head the only thing visible so that it can sort you." Every one stared at her in shock except for those shinobi. They never had seen her outburst in real life and man they are scared. 

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted and bowed down then proceeded to the chair. In no time the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" then he cheered up. He headed towards Hermione and sat in front of her. The Gryffindors couldn't speak. They were in too much awe. Some even blushed at his boyish good looks. 

"Uchiha Sasuke." He walked calmly at the chair and was clearly bored. 

The hat was placed on top of his head and then it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Hermione wasn't as shocked as the rest of them. She knew his fierce loyalty to the village, his brother and Naruto. Not that Naruto wasn't loyal, he is but he is more chivalrous, reckless and straightforward like a Gryffindor unlike Sasuke who will contemplate if the situation will affect something he dearly protects. 

On the Hufflepuff table she saw girls blushing and trying to get close to him. They were known for being Hopeless Romantics, those Hufflepuff girls. They must be thinking it is fate that sent a moody yet model like guy into their house. 

"Uchiha Sai." 

Until now she's still not used to his new last name. After they found out what he went through, Mikoto had immediately convinced the Uchiha Patriarch that they adopt him. Fugaku couldn't disagree as Mikoto had threatened him so of course it happened right away. Now Sasuke and Sai would always be seen with each other. 

He walked, more like glided to the chair with his fake smile plastered all over his face. And the hat had sorted him. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Again she wasn't surprised. Sai was a good liar, it always helped in missions. He can think of a lie even before you can say ugly. 

"Uchiha Itachi." 

He walked to the chair and sat down. 

'It must be raining good-looking men today.' Many girls had thought. They watched in amazement as he walked with posture and grace any woman would be jealous off. He was the only one they did not see at Hermione's Pensieve so they might have a chance with him. 

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat had shouted. 

He then sat at the Ravenclaw table. He caught Hermione's eye and his lips quirked into a small smile. 

"And Hatake Kakashi as a your new teacher in self-defense! A new class added." but no one walked inside. 

"Even here he's late." Sasuke stated with a grunt, all the Shinobi just nodded with a sigh. They all ate as the Hogwarts student stared at them. 

"Hm, I heard they have a forest, want to spar!?" Naruto shouted over the tables and unfortunately Dumbledore had heard him. 

"I can't let you there. It's the forbidden forest. But we can arrange a place where you can do that, only if we can watch." Dumbledore suggested. 

The shinobis looked at each other. And they nodded.

The shinobi grouped and wore their battle attires. They had group into two. Itachi, Sai and Sakura against Naruto and Sasuke. Just in time Kakashi had arrived and joined Naruto and Sasuke's team. Now it's three against three. 

The Hogwarts Students and teachers stood away with a protective barrier surrounding them, anxious for the fight. Soon though it started. 

They watched all of the disappeared in a flash.

_ 

Sasuke signalled Naruto's clone to appear and use Rasengan. Sure enough it did that but Sakura had shown up and pummelled it to the ground. 

"I'm pretty pissed. I need a punching bag right now." She said as she cracked her knuckles. 

_

And the Hogwarts residents swore that they would NEVER piss her off.

_

Review please . I Want It. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping Habits

She saw someone's faint silhouette but she wasn't going to make it obvious that she knows their location yet. She has to be patient and observe for the right time to let the beast loose. She then tightens her gloves and disappears back to the masses of thick trees.

She saw Itachi near her, she was appalled at first but it became apparent that he's signalling her to do something. She focused at his mouth and she made out the word 'Diversion'. She then nodded clearly meaning she had understood. She then went underground and waited for his signal.

Up the ground Itachi had activated his Sharingan. He summoned his crows to spy on the others and when one crow spotted Kakashi, he rushed to him. They fought with Taijutsu clearly wanting this spar to be more on their strengths.

Itachi grabbed a kunai from his pouch and was about to stab Kakashi when he protected himself his kunai. The kunais flew away from their hands because of the force. Momentarily distracted Kakashi had given Itachi a chance for a vulnerable spot.

He hit Kakashi square on the chest but Kakashi had recovered quickly and kicked him. Itachi blocked it by his hands and so they continued sending their own attack and blocking. From his peripheral vision he saw Sai trying to use his ink jutsus to finish off Sasuke and Naruto who can't even touch him as they were having a fight of their own.

'Wait… One is missing.'

His eyes widened with realization and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Itachi's trademark smirk and brown curls.

* * *

><p>They watched in fascination as Hermione came from the ground and punched the silver haired man. Everything seemed to be slow motion as she hit him fit full force and him landing in the ground with a resounding thud. Every movement before that seemed to be nothing but a blur to them.<p>

They moved too fast as if they had no weight and jumped so high as if gravity wasn't holding them back.

'Bloody Hell, are they even human?' Harry thought as he watched them closely as if their movement was a hypnotic spell.

The defeat of one signalled the end so everyone felt a chill going up their spine when Hermione laughed slightly but still maniacally.

Kakashi hated hospitals, but what is he to do when his jaw is broken to pieces and the only way on healing it fast is through magic. Madame Promfey seemed okay enough for him so he endured the Hospital feeling the room is giving him. Magic really works differently, the wound has healed but through the process there was no soothing and warm feeling Sakura's feeling has.

He was visited by Dumbledore the old coot and was explained that he will be teaching basic fighting skills in physical ways. It was enough cover for now so he agreed.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts was seeing another phenomenon and was still surprise. It was the first time they have seen people wearing all the different house colors sitting in one table and chatting amicably and sometimes even more than that.<p>

Sure they had known each other before going to the castle so they might think everything can stay the same. But the Hogwarts students knew more, some house rivalry will ruin their bond eventually. Oh, how wrong their judgement is.

"Sugoi." Was the first thing Naruto uttered when he saw the moving stairs. He then laughed with delight at the first step. He was not too keen at showing his excitement as he was more visible than he thinks. The guy was practically jumping up and down and was swaying left and right.

When they arrived at the Portrait, the Fat Lady talked, "Password?" and that resulted another mouth opened and eyes glitter from Naruto. "The painting or portrait talks! Man I wish we have something like this in Konoha." Hermione just gave him a chuckle and said the password.

The common room had silenced when they entered, stared at them until it became unbearable for her. She was about to yell and ask what was wrong when Naruto cleared his throat and shouted," I'm going to reintroduce myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I am going to be Hokage one day, dattebayo!" He then flashed his grin that was bright as the sun.

Everyone visibly relaxed and walked near him and asked him just random questions. Sometimes he would blush, scratch the back of his head and answer with nervousness that would make girls around him giggle and swoon. To Hermione it seemed that he did not need her help so she proceeded to her room and slept. For the first time in so many months she slept for real and not used her Kekkai Genkai, she needed energy and using chakra is not really a way of energizing. Sleep seems to be more appealing.

* * *

><p>She woke up with Lavender's ear piercing shriek and the other girl's gasped. They were covering their body completely with their blanket and she looked to her side where their eyes are fixated. It was Naruto in his PJ's. He told her to scoot over and to the girl's surprise she did she did. They slept next to each other while the girls shouted questions that they blocked out.<p>

Parvati was staring in disbelief, "Seriously, is that girl for real. In her night gown she lets a guy sleep next to her without complaint."

Lavender was seething with jealousy; none of her lovers had ever put an effort with such sweet things. "Seriously, what a slut." The girls aside from Parvati just nodded also filled with envy. Parvati was more confused than jealous so she just rolled her eyes at Lavender.

"How did he get here anyway?" the other girl asked. "Yeah, isn't there a punishment for a boy to walk on the girl's stairs?" the other girl agreed and added.

"Well, he could've used his awesome skills." Parvati suggested and the girls seemed to accept that. Lavender was about to ramble on her jealousy more when Parvati sensed it. "Just leave it be and sleep." She warned Lavender and that seemed to shut her up. They went back to sleep when they heard snoring then a smack and a groan and Hermione say something along the lines of 'Shut up.'

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up at the same time as Naruto seeing that he was yawning when she opened her eyes. He proceeded back to his dorm but not before rushing her to get dressed up so they could eat. She got up and changed her clothes and met with Naruto at the common room and they went to the Great Hall while on their way seeing Sai and Itachi along the way and was greeted with Sai's fake smile and Itachi's stoic face.<p>

Itachi's face visibly softened when his vision fell on Hermione, although said girl was completely unaware. He then walked near her as they headed for breakfast.

Since it was a week without any classes many had woken up late. But, by the time the Great Hall was filled with chatter, the gossip that she was sleeping with Naruto had already spread. She glanced at Lavender and saw a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Some had misinterpreted the rumour into some other way resulting to Itachi's clench of fist, Susanoo is being emitted from his shadow and Naruto's gulp as he scooted away from the said Uchiha in a matter of seconds and the cause of said reaction is still blissfully oblivious.

* * *

><p>first review will get a preview of the next happenings! Oh and suggestions please….<br>_Don't own anything.


	7. Chapter 7: Elimination

Itachi Uchiha, is a quiet man, barely speaks and rarely shouts unless it's a command. So why is a man like him glaring at Uzumaki Naruto like he is about to unleash the Mangekyou Sharingan and make him suffer. Simple, Sakura Haruno but right now Hermione Granger.

Itachi knows how hard he has fallen for the painfully oblivious girl. He couldn't really explain it but to him just a smile from her makes his head spin and heart pound erratically. Of course he would never blush despite the embarrassment. Let's admit it Uchiha men DON'T blush, and he isn't going to start to. 

Itachi also knows how much he can't compare to her precious boys. He knows how much she love those idiots, though the feelings are obviously platonic, he can't ignore the fact that he still is jealous with the closeness. 

It was no new news to him that they sleep in the same bed, they do that often. He even once saw them cuddled up together in the compound. The sight made him furious but he couldn't do anything against it. Yes, it wasn't new knowledge but every time he hears about it he becomes green in envy. 

He can't really just slaughter them, she would hate him. But still the thought is appealing to him now more than ever. 

"You okay there?" Hermione said while leaning towards him, she cocked her head to the side obviously confused. "You haven't touched your food yet." She pointed out while looking at his untouched plate. 

He was about to say something when he saw Naruto lean towards her. "I think your stepping on hot water right now Sakura-chan." He hears the blond whisper, he was not meant to hear it but he was just awesome like that. 

He glares at the blond idiot, pause, then idiot runs away. Hermione shrugs then smiles at him, turns to her plate and continued eating. The corner of his mouth quirks and his eyes glims dangerously. 

**Threat Eliminated**

**…..**

**Lol. So that was so short sorry.**

**XD I promise the next will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Late

Hermione was sitting on her chair at their new class, self-defence. She found no choice but to attend. It was the only class that will be available for weeks because the Wizard teachers were still busy repairing the damage the Slytherins had done. She rocked her chair back and forth knowing the teacher would come late.

"He's going to be late, I tell you." She muttered to Harry who was sitting next to her. Harry just looked at her with an equally bored expression. He sighed and leaned on the desk.

"How long?" He asks, though it was obvious he was really not interested.

"About an hour or so, if you ask him why, he'll say he got lost on the road of life." Hermione played with her quill and parchment, drawing some doodles. With that statement, many had turned their attention to their conversation now. Well, it would keep them occupied.

"Really? Does he do it often?" Fred asked from his chair in front of theirs. If he didn't speak Hermione would've forgotten that different years shared this class. Hermione just let out a long sigh.

"More like always." To which many students had groaned. Great, now they have to deal with this for several months. Although Hermione was pretty sure they'll endure it as long as they get to see and learn some skill themselves. In truth, many had participated just to know the secret with their attacks.

And well the others were just girls who want to stare at the handsome silver haired Professor. Some were just bored.

Minutes droned on as they kept waiting for their instructor to come.

They're attention was caught half an hour later when the awaited lazy man came in.

"Um, Professor Hatake, why are you late?" a random Hufflepuff asked.

And as expected he replied, "I got lost in the long road of life." With that he sat down his chair, pulled out an orange book, started reading and ignored his students.

A Slythering snapped, "Aren't you suppose to teach us?" fists clenched and teeth gritted.

Kakashi glanced at him for a second and turned his attention back to the book. "Fine, I'll teach you in one condition."

The students leaned forward, anxious yet ready to accept the deal. They would do anything to be able to do those moves.

"You'll be paired into 3 per each. Naruto, Saku—erm.. Hermione, Sai and Sasuke will help me. We'll be on a field."

On her spot on the room she spoke up.

"Somehow I know you are up to no good."

Kakashi's eyes just closed.

"Come on let's show them what I taught you when you were just freshly graduates.

"I knew it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somehow, I'm thinking to rewrite my stories.


End file.
